<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shotgun by ginwhitlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330622">Shotgun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock'>ginwhitlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected penetration, does it have plot?, i say cum so much in this one, im so sorry, its good I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A parking lot, a rusted out Chevy, &amp; a cowboy. What could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shotgun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my first smut I am so sorry. Not Beta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I heard my underwear rip before I felt it. The cotton lying in shreds below the seat. The hand at my hip ten degrees colder than the metal shielding us from prying eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mind was cut short at the action, temporarily frozen at the bottom of my spine. My breath hitched. The halo of curls at the hollow of my throat shook at the action. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Sugar, do you really want me to stop?”,</span> <span>Jasper drew out against my heated skin. His voice smooth like beaten gravel. The bravado in it forced my hips to buck up against his palm, searching for the challenge he implied.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The scene laid out before me was almost enough for me to shutter in his grip. The only skirt I owned, a plaid number that barely reached below my ass, was hiked up to my waist. My feet pushed up against the foggy passenger window. My truck, barely large enough to house his towering frame. The blond hovered menacingly over my body-- close enough to feel the chill of his from underneath his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His knees split my legs wide enough to run his knuckles over the, now bare, center of my heat. The band of his wedding ring dragging over my dripping folds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So doll? You want me to stop this? You want me to leave you here all alone?” One curved finger slowly pressed into my cunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Or do you want me to fuck you so deep and so hard this junker shakes, hm? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's your choice Darlin’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel the temptation in his speech, the overflow of lust seeping into my chest from his subtle gift. His face angled up to rasp his teeth in the curve of my jaw. The sentences refused to form in my throat. The condensation on the glass only seemed to thicken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His golden eyes, which had turned pitch black from the parking lot to the cab, skirted over the pale flesh of my covered breasts, over the rise of my collar bone, and up to the crease of my lips. He had taken his time earlier to raise the blood to the surface. My flesh turning beet red under his teeth. Jasper’s marble lips pressed into mine with a lost sense of delicateness. Another digit joined the one pumping in and out of my entrance. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Sucking in a much-needed breath I managed to mumble against his lips,</span> <span>“I want- I- want-”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>His pace quickened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My lips disconnected from his cold ones as I threw my head back, stopping my train of thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond’s fingers withdrew from my pulsing cunt. My face snapped up to his smirking one. I wanted to bite the grin off his lips. His canines lowered from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quip of his brow completed the look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh now you better behave yourself </span>
  <b>missy. </b>
  <span>I asked you a question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want me to fuck you,</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>” </em>
  </b>
  <span>His hand made a fist at my roots, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>or not</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone forced a squeak out of my chest. His eyes held no room for argument-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>not that I wanted to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Jas-as-pe-r. I want yo-u.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hips started to grind down on nothing. His scarred hand clamped down on the boney curve, stopping my ministrations in its tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> say it</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> little girl</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes flashed with a desire that scorched. The red hot path of venom swirling behind his eyes reflected in mine. He must have caught the emotion as it boiled over, as the hand holding my hair went to unbuckle his belt. His fingertips perched, waiting, over the worn leather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyelashes fluttered as I whispered,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fuck me Jasper.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl ricocheted around the bare metal, fueling the knot in my stomach. Jasper’s belt unfastened in an inhuman flash, hanging off the belt loops of his jeans. With a shove, his pants and boxers were pulled down in sync. His rock-hard cock stood well in front of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite seeing it’s impressive girth in the days before, my eyes went wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin stretched even farther across his beautiful face. The curls hanging around his chin reminded me of those old renaissance paintings. My personal angel. Or maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not quite an angel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both hands, shining with the soft crescents of bite marks decades old, grasped onto my hips in a steel grip. His own lowered to be level with my dripping center. Slowly he pushed in, inch by inch, pulling me deeper into the fire. I could feel the flames licking my shoulders, my palms, the hips he was digging into with vigor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fully seated, he pulled out almost completely. I could see in his face how he was savoring the feeling, the wet heat only I could provide. The crease between his arched brows deepened as he inhaled the cramped air-- his head almost touching the roof. His grip got even tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his eyes reopened he pushed back in further. A jolt ran down my spine at the motion. Jasper squared his hips, planting one foot on the floor of the cab. With a clench of his teeth, he started to set a pace no human could try to replicate. My breasts bouncing as he pounded into me. I could feel nothing but him, his emotions being pressed into my flesh. The world went babydoll soft in under his palms. My mind could only think of him: his onyx eyes gazing into mine, the scratch of denim around his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As one pale hand slithered to my clit I could feel the haze of emotion start to cloud over. The sun and all its light was nothing compared to the man between my legs. He had brought lightning and I was useless to stop it. Wet circles came faster and faster as his pace started to falter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knot in the center of my hips started to tighten, wrapping itself in layers of electricity. With one certain flick of his knuckle-- my sight went white. His hand clamped down over my mouth as my ears rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel the stutter of his hips as my eyes snapped shut. His face became frantic, fucking me through my orgasm. With his cock shoved in the pit of my cunt, he bent to his elbows. His hand dropping from my mouth as he curled around me. The aftershocks worked through us in tandem. Jasper’s back rippling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face met mine in a tangle of tongues and whispered praise. My fragile wrists reaching up and cupping his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I spared a glance at the place we were still connected. His cock pulsing inside in rolling waves. My hand trailed down his cotton T-shirt to his hips. Fingers wrapping around the shaft in a soft caress. His breath caught in his windpipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he pushed out, my delicate fingers following its movement to the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, darlin’ you’re gonna make me have to take you all over again if you keep up with that.” A lazy smile spread over his teeth. A blush rose to my cheeks as I realized my actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hand returned to my side slowly, as if still recovering itself. His own replaced mine as he tucked himself back into his wranglers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went to shift forward and Jasper’s arm shot out to stop me. He tilted my chin to look in his eyes. Confusion bubbled up my throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could ask, he answered my thoughts, “Don’t even think about going for those panties in your glove box, I want you bare, you hear me?” The blond pulled my skirt back down and straightened my sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve got English after this Jazz, it’s not like I can hold it in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ring finger, clad in silver, languidly ran through my folds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you fucking drippin’ sweetheart. C’mon, you gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me darlin’? </span>
  <em>
    <span>My little whore?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, he drawled out, soft and teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nod ran through my head before I could think any deeper about it. His words were soaked with something like comfort, and I wanted to drown in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One boot pushed open the passenger-side door as he scooped me up in his arms and set me on the asphalt. The parking lot was deserted as the bell had a few minutes to ring from lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun broke through the clouds I could see how the creases in the truck bench had allowed my sweat to collect in the bottom of my sweater. Before I could grumble about it, Jasper hooked his jacket over my shoulder and brought my arms into the sleeves. The denim was refreshingly cool to my heated flesh. The lapel, containing a clipped lining of wool, was bathed in his scent. Cinnamon and firewood, still burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond wrapped his left arm around my waist, curling his face into my scalp. His toothy smile could be felt all the way down to my sneakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking to Mr. Mason’s classroom only solidified how much Jasper had managed to load between my thighs. I could almost smell the spent arousal as it threatened to simper down my legs. I could’ve sworn I felt a chuckle vibrate through the chest pressed to my side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushered to our own seats, our bodies separated in the small classroom. Forks had no need for more than twenty-five desks in a single room-- and still the space felt overcrowded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I sat, listening to the teacher explain the intricacies of Scout’s upbringing in </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Kill a Mockingbird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I could start to make out the sticky pool creating a wet spot on the plastic. My face went white at the thought. Sneaking a hand under my skirt, I felt the unmistakable slip of cum dripping out of my cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head whipped around to the back corner of the white-walled box. There sat Jasper, wearing his favorite shit-eating grin. His fingers hanging out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>